EPIC DREAM: It's An Epic World Out There, Hobbes!
by Arandomdude345
Summary: The first in my series of stories centering on what happened with other cartoon characters during the events of my story EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic. Namely, Calvin and Hobbes and Hey Arnold! You might want to read EPIC DREAM: The Fanfic first so this will make more sense. Multiple Chapters. Rating could go up. Weird summary...
1. Chapter 1

**(Author Notes: Here is the first installment of the series of stories I was talking about. In these alternate stories, the storyline may be slightly altered, and Phineas and Ferb may not play an important role in these side stories. Also, some characters may just appear alongside the character who the episode centers, so an episode for them is unlikely, (e.g. Arnold accompanies Calvin here, so he won't get his own story.) So now that this is out of the way, let's get this story started.)**

EPIC DREAM: The Series

Episode One: It's An Epic World Out There, Hobbes!

(Calvin and Hobbes)

(Calvin and Hobbes belong to Bill Watterson; I am not making money off this.)

It was the last day of school, and a school bus pulled up to a house in the suburbs of a town.

The door to the bus flew open and a little blond headed blur shot out.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Calvin said, running up to the door.

He was so happy to be out of school that he totally forgot about what happened whenever he got home from school.

WHAM

"Yee ha! I love doing that!" Hobbes said.

"Next time I'm coming in through the window," Calvin thought to himself.

Calvin went in his house and was met with a look of surprise from his mother.

"Calvin! I told you not to get dirty today!" Mom exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!" Calvin said, pointing at Hobbes, who was in his inanimate state, "This bozo's always ready to nearly kill me whenever I get home!"

"Well, now you have to take a bath, Rosalyn's coming to babysit tonight while your father and I go to the movies."

"Oh noooooooooooooo," Calvin yelled.

Later, Calvin and Hobbes were upstairs getting ready for the bath.

"I can't believe we're being left here with the babysitter from Silent Hill while Mom and Dad get to see _The Avengers_!" Calvin said.

"We can just stay up here the whole time." Hobbes suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Calvin cried, "I'm outta here!"

Calvin climbed out of his window and down the house.

"You coming Hobbes?" Calvin called.

Hobbes decided he had no choice but to follow and climbed down after him.

"Let's get the wagon and try to ride Killer Crevice!" Calvin said.

So they got the wagon and headed over to a large hill.

"Are you ready Hobbes?"

"To go home?"

Calvin and Hobbes got on their wagon when something seemed wrong.

"Say Hobbes, is the ground shaking?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes put a paw on the ground. "Maybe a little, it's probably not serious though."

The two were about to shove off when the ground started to really shake.

"It's serious now!" Calvin said, "Come on, Hobbes, we need to get out of here!"

The shaking began to get so hard that Calvin and Hobbes lost their balance and fell down, and started bouncing towards the edge of the hill.

"Grab something!" Calvin yelled.

Too late. The two sailed over the edge and down they went, tumbling around out of control.

Calvin managed to grab Hobbes and pointed ahead where the hill seemed to abruptly end.

"AHHHHHHHHH," they screamed as they sailed over the edge.

They only fell for a short time before they landed in something smelly and slimy.

Calvin looked around and realized that he and Hobbes had landed in a dumpster.

"Mom is gonna kill me…" Calvin sighed.

Then Calvin looked around and saw that he and Hobbes were no longer in the forest behind his house, but a city with a lot of buildings and even an elevated highway ramp in the distance.

Calvin also noticed he and Hobbes also looked slightly different, Calvin felt that his head was slightly bigger and Hobbes looked more like a real tiger.

"Where are we?" Calvin wondered out loud.

Then he heard footsteps from nearby.

Calvin ducked into the dumpster and tried to stay as quiet as possible, but someone was obviously coming.

A moment later, someone peeked into the dumpster.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Calvin looked up and saw a kid looking down at him.

"Your head sure looks funny," Calvin said, "Like a football."

End Chapter One (**Author Notes: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nick. Good so far? In conjunction with these stories, I'll be working on other stories separate from this series of stories. I already have a few ideas, so stay tuned. By the way, I decided to set the crossover as Calvin/Hey Arnold, since that's how it's going to be mostly.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hey, Calvin!

EPIC DREAM: It's An Epic World Out There, Hobbes!

**(Author Notes: Whew! Finally updated this story! Sorry for the long wait, something was blocking the way…I own none of the characters shown of course…)**

Chapter 2

Arnold helped Calvin out of the dumpster, where Calvin also saw another kid alongside Arnold with really tall hair.

"How'd you wind up in the dumpster, kid?" Gerald asked, "Harold throw you in?"

"Who's Harold?" Calvin asked, "Hobbes and I were riding our wagon down Killer Crevice when there was an earthquake, and the next thing we knew we were in there."

Arnold and Gerald were confused, an earthquake struck their town, too, but things weren't really badly damaged, but Calvin said he had been riding down a hill when he suddenly landed in the dumpster, but there wasn't a large hill or ravine in sight.

Arnold happened to look up on a whim, and what he saw took his breath away.

Up in the sky was a big landmass that had a pencil drawn appearance, and there was a hill at the edge.

"I think he's right," Arnold said, "where did that come from anyways?"

Suddenly, another earthquake struck and another landmass appeared right in the middle of the elevated highway, causing a traffic jam.

"Maybe we should go home, Arnold," Gerald said, "I don't feel safe out here."

Gerald said bye and headed home.

"So, your name is Calvin, right?" Arnold asked, "You can stay at my place until we figure out how to get you home."

Calvin wasn't sure if he should go with him, but who knew what could happen if he stayed out, there were probably worse people than Moe or Rosalyn (at least to him) out here, like this Harold that Gerald brought up.

"Oh well," Calvin decided, getting Hobbes out of the dumpster, "may as well."

So Calvin followed Arnold back to the boardhouse.

(Watersonville)

"Calvin, you need to get in the tub, right now!" Calvin's Mom called for the 3rd time.

There was no response. Mom went up and found the room empty and the window open.

After a brief freak out, Mom dove down the stairs and she and Dad began looking for him.

"Calvin! I know you're hiding somewhere!"

They found that his wagon was missing, so they figured that Calvin had run off with his toy tiger to almost kill themselves.

Suddenly the earth began shaking, much like it had a little while ago but harder.

Mom and Dad ran for safety, as a landmass appeared over the town. It looked like a forest; an unusual looking beaver dam could be seen close to the edge.

"We need to find that kid before he gets hurt," Dad said.

They hurried off to look for him.

I didn't take long to find the wagon, but they also found Killer Crevice ending abruptly over a sheer drop.

"CALVIN," the parents yelled.

If Calvin had fallen down there, surely he couldn't have survived.

"What do we do?" Mom asked, panicking.

"We need to call Uncle Max!" Dad said.

(Hillwood)

"Well, here we are," Arnold said as he and Calvin and Hobbes walked up to the boarding house.

"You live here?" Calvin said, making a strange face, "It looks like a dump!"

Arnold opened the door, and several cats, dogs, and a pig ran out.

"Howdy, Shortman," Arnold's grandpa said as he saw Arnold walk in, "who's your friend?"

"This is Calvin," Arnold said, "he's from, er, another world."

"Another world?" Oskar, one of the folks who lived there, cried, "You're not pulling that alien invasion joke on us again, are you?"

"No, it's kinda hard to explain," Arnold said.

Time passed, and soon it was time for bed.

Calvin of course, didn't want to go. He and Hobbes sat in their room thinking about what was happening.

"Do you think we'll get back home?" Hobbes asked.

"Ah I don't know," Calvin said, "I don't really care right now, and I don't really want to stay here."

Then suddenly Calvin smiled in a rather interesting way.

"I know that look," Hobbes said, "Are you really going to do that?"

"Oh yeah!" Calvin said.

**End Chapter 2 (Author Notes: Hopefully it won't take as long to upload a new chapter next time. Can anyone guess the world that popped up over Calvin's world? Review!)**


End file.
